Blood obsession
by StarWater03
Summary: Un vampiro capas de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tomar su sangre solo su sangre ya que es capas de llenarlo por completo después de esperarla por mas de 50 años
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: **

_**-**__Pensamientos__**-**_

_**-**__Diálogos__**\- **_

**Declaración: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei y la historia me pertenece a mí :3 **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Prologo: El Comienzo

Pov Lucy

En la actualidad se suponía que las cosas sobrenaturales no eran de reales ni verdaderas o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que lo conocí. Si bien no sé si nuestro encuentro fue casualidad o fue el destino quien nos reunió… pero como dice mi madre las casualidades no existen….

Era de noche y estaba en el hospital donando sangre si bien era por una buena causa también necesitaba el dinero que daban después de cada donación de sangre. Al terminar la donación recibí el dinero una vez fuera del hospital me dirigí a mi casa. En el trayecto al dirigirme a mi casa me sentía un poco mareada y cansada era la primera vez que donaba sangre y según las enfermeras del hospital era normal y que no era algo que tenía que preocuparme.

Al llegar a mi casa me doy cuenta de que mis padres llegaron temprano a casa y me doy cuenta de era normal en este día… en este día ellos venían a vernos. Por causa de una apuesta mi padre debe dinero a la mafia y mi madre quien al enterarse de la deuda no dudo en ayudarlo y decidió trabajar para ayudar a pagarla sin duda amaba mucho a mi padre. Al enterarme de la deuda no dude en ayudarlos y dejar mis estudios en la universidad para trabajar para así poder ayudarlos. Este día sería el último de esta tortura y pesadilla… eso era lo que pensaba.

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar_

Un joven de traje entraba de manera seria ocultando su vista con unas gafas de sol a un edificio.

-Buenas noches en que lo puedo ayudar-dijo la recepcionista mirándolo.

-Buenas noches vengo a ver las bodegas del Banco de Sangre-dijo mientras miraba de manera seria a la recepcionista.

-Lo lamento solo el personal puede entrar a las bodegas-dijo la recepcionista con tristeza.

-pero puede hacer una excepción no?-mientras se retiraba las gafas mostrando sus ojos rojos puro como la sangre mientras miraba a la recepcionista. Al mirar los ojos del joven la recepcionista que hipnotizada y como si se tratase de un robot se levantó de su silla

-por aquí por favor-dijo la recepcionista mostrándole el camino a la bodega. Mientras se dirigían a la bodega el joven sonreí por el excito de su plan. _Ese idiota de Gray quiero ver la cara que pone cuando sepa que mi plan funciono ._mientras mostraba una sonrisa donde resaltaba los colmillos en su sonrisa.

Al llegar a la bodega miro detenidamente la cantidad de sangre que había. _Parezco un niño en una dulcería_. Mientras veía como esta seleccionado detenidamente el tipo de sangre en cada estante lo primero que hiso fue hacer dormir a la recepcionista y de su saco sacaba un bolso donde pensaba guardar los paquetes de sangre (n/t: pueden ser bolsas de sangre como ustedes quieran que lo entiendan mejor n.n) mientras estaba guardando los paquetes de sangre se dio cuenta que la recepcionista estaba despertando. _Mierda pensé que duraría más. _

Al despertarse la recepcionista se dio cuenta que la estaba en bodega y que están siendo robados entonces activo la alarma llamando a la policía y a la seguridad del banco.

El joven con tanta prisa de escapar choco con un carrito donde había paquetes de sangre y decidió agarrar los paquetes para no desperdiciar los salió corriendo de la bodega buscando una salida terminado en la azotea del edifico.

_Demonios…. Supongo que no me queda otra alternativa _mientras rompía un paquete de sangre y lo bebía de manera sedienta mientras caí de su boca unas gotas de sangre.

Los guardias llegaron a la azotea pero quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo el joven estaba parado sobre la barra de soporte bien equilibrado mientras tenía en la espalda unas alas de murciélago con una líneas que parecían escamas de un color carmesí.

-Gracias por la comida… humanos- dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás con una sonrisa mientras se tirada del edificio.

-E-E-E-Espera- dijo uno de los guardias mientras intentaba detenerlo.

-Es imposible que resista de esa caída estamos en el piso 27 ningún humano sobreviviría- dijo otro guardia de manera horrorizada

-Para que lo sepan no soy humano hace mucho que deje de serlo-dijo mientras volaba por encima de los guardias.

-I-I-I-Imposible-dijo otro de los guardias retrocediendo tropezando y cayendo al piso sentado

-Quien eres tú…. Que eres-dijo el guardia mientras intentaba pararse debido al asombro provocado hace unos instantes.

-Quién soy? Eh!... Soy Natsu Dragneel y soy un vampiro- mientras sonreía de manera sombría asustado a los guardias mostrándole unos ojos rojos que brillaban con la luna.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola (o.o)/ \\(o.o) Strar esta de vuelta! les pido disculpas por no haber publicado nada en estos días? Meses? Años quizá no creo que años no jejjeje n.n pero debido a un problema de salud no pude publicar nada y ni siquiera me dejaban acercarme a mi net T.T para aunque sea matar el tiempo y fueron unos días de locos sin mi net … pero resuelto el problema estoy aquí de nuevo publicando un nuevo fic celebrando mi regreso pero ustedes decidirán si continuo o no con el fic con sus rewins!**

**Bueno aclarado mi desaparición me despido nos vemos (°w°)**

Pd: pienso seguir con la historia Desinteresados XD para los que lo leen tranquilos no pienso abandonarlos justo en un momento culminante y menos con la última escena.

Nos vemos (°3°)/

¿Rewins?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones: **

_**-**__Pensamientos__**-**_

_**-**__Diálogos__**\- **_

**Declaración: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei y la historia me pertenece a mí :3 **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo 1: Blood obsession parte 1

Pov Normal

Al día siguiente en la ciudad de magnolia salió en el noticiero y en los periódicos el incidente del robo en el banco dando a hablar a muchas personas sobre el demonio o monstro como otras personas podían decir que robo la sangre del banco.

_En una parte de magnolia_

Se podía ver una mansión rodeada de un hermoso jardín de rosas blancas acompañado también cerca de la mansión la entrada al bosque el cual transmitía un aire de paz… dentro de la mansión exactamente en una habitación bastante amplia con unas grandes ventanas que conectaba al balcón la habitación estaba bien decorada con cuadros hermosos pero todos con el mismo tema el fuego además tenía unos muebles de la edad media bien cuidados y una enorme cama donde se podía notar a un joven de cabello rosa durmiendo profundamente acompañado por un gato de color azul quien dormía cómodamente al lado del joven … todo estaba tranquilo hasta que..

-Natsuuu~~~!- decía una voz detrás de la puerta de la habitación. El joven al escuchar su nombre se acomodó más en su cama restándole importancia al ruido detrás de la puerta.

-NATSU~~!-luego de la otra persona gritara se escuchó un ¡BBBAAAMMM!

El joven al escuchar el ruido de la puerta romperse se levantó de su cama con una pereza visible al ser despertado de su sueño.

-Natsu!- decía la persona parada bajo la puerta rota por una patada.

El joven al ver que lo llamaban miro la puerta rota y luego miro a la persona quien rompió la puerta. Se trataba de una mujer de estatura alta y su color de cabello era rojo puro que lo tenía suelto pasando la cintura con unos mechones sueltos al frente y vestía un vestido con corcel de color bordo que hacia resaltar su buena figura.

Natsu al percatarse de quien es mira hacia otro lado sabiendo que iba a hacer regañado.

-Natsu me puedes explicar que significa esto?-dice la joven mostrándole el periódico con la nota del robo de sangre en la portada.

-ah eso hice una apuesta con gray él dijo que no me atrevería a robar sangre del banco-dijo Natsu al final bostezando haciendo enojar a la joven haciéndole aparecer una vena marcada en la sien.

-déjense de joder-dijo la joven acercándose a Natsu agarrándolo por los hombros moviéndolos de atrás para adelante.

-qué pasa si en mundo se entera de su existencia? Sabes lo que pasaría?-dice la joven moviéndolo a un más fuerte que antes.

-Erza- dice un joven entrando por la puerta… el joven vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones sueltos y su color de cabello era azul y tenía un tatuaje un su cara ubicado en el lado derecho. –Detente el maestro ya se encargó de que no se filtrara información sobre nuestra existencia- dijo el joven acercándose a Erza haciendo que soltara a Natsu.

-Jellal- dijo Erza sorprendida por lo rápido que se hiso para evitar que se difundiera información sobre los vampiros.

-Natsu el maestro quiere un explicación sobre lo que existe-dijo Jellal mientras lo miraba serio-Espero que te disculpes- dijo Jellal al final soltando un suspiro.

-Entiendo… Lo siento-dijo Natsu mirando a Jellal y Erza momentáneamente y luego mirando hacia otro lado.

-ahh- dijeron Erza y Jellal mientras soltaban un suspiro.

-Bueno mientras estas con el maestro dame la sangre que robaste para que la guarde en la bodega- dijo Jellal

-…-

-Natsu danos la sangre para que la guardemos-dijo Erza

-ya me la tome-dijo Natsu mirándolos con una gotita en la sien.

-como que te la tomaste?- dijo Jellal sorprendido

-Es que hace mucho tiempo que no tomo sangre humana y no me pude resistir… además saque mis alas y me tomo mucha energía ya que hace tiempo que no las sacaba- dijo Natsu apenado.

-Idiota-dijo Erza golpeándolo en la cabeza haciéndole aparecer un chichón. –Pudiste haber guardado para los demás para las situaciones críticas-dijo Erza empezándolo a mover otra vez de atrás para adelante.

-Lo sien-t-t-o-o- decía Natsu mientras era movido de atrás hacia adelante.

-Natsu debiste guarda la sangre para los demás que egoísta-dijo Jellal mirándolo serio.

-No me hables de egoísmo Jellal-dijo Natsu saliendo del agarre de Erza.- Tu ya tienes a la sangre de Erza para ti solo y puedes morderla cuando quieras para zacear tu sed- dijo Natsu haciendo sonrojar a Erza y Jellal por del ultimo comentario.

-O-oye Natsu-dijo Jellal sonrojado.

-Tonto-dijo Erza golpeándolo.- No hablas de ese tema tan abiertamente-dijo Erza sonrojada tomando el color de pelo.

-Duele Erza-dijo Natsu sobándose el golpe que le dio en la cabeza.

-oye Jellal cuando lo van a hacer con Erza?- dijo Natsu mirando a Jellal.

-D-d-de q-q-que hablas Natsu-dijo Erza con un color de sonrojo igual a su cabello.

-Ya sabes de eso?- dijo Natsu. Tras decir eso Erza se puso aun mas roja que su color de cabello.

-D-D-de q-q-que estás hablando Natsu – dijo Jellal un poco nervioso y ala ves sonrojado.

-De que cuando vas a convertir a Erza en una de nosotros-dijo Natsu

-B-Bueno dentro de 4 noches la convertiré en una de nosotros – dijo Jellal aliviado al saber de qué habla sobre ese tema y no del otro.

-C-Con que era eso-dijo Erza al final suspirando y relajándose.

-Y qué otra cosa pensabas que era Erza-dijo Natsu mirándola. –Erza no me digas que estabas pensando en algo pervertido-dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-Aye-dijo Happy quien se había despertado de su sueño tras es el escándalo provocado por Erza.

-Claro que no! Idiota-dijo Erza dándole una patada mandándolo a la pared y el gato fue a su rescate viendo como Natsu se intentaba parar.

-No me puedo imaginar la fuerza que tendrás cuando te conviertas en una de nosotros-dijo Natsu intentando pararse debido al golpe que recibió de Erza.

-oye-dijo un joven entrando por la puerta. Vestía un traje de color negro con una camisa de color azul.

-Que pasa Gray- dijo Jellal mirando hacia la puerta.

-El maestro está llamando a Natsu -dijo gray mirando la escena donde veía a una Erza enojada con una vena palpitando en la sien mirándolo.

-Gray que ni se te ocurra volver hacer apuestas con Natsu o hare "eso" con ustedes dos-dijo Erza mirándolos con una mirada llena de furia. Los chicos al escuchar la palabra "eso" temblaron de miedo y decidieron mejor no hacer más apuestas sino quería que Erza le hiera "eso" a los dos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pov Natsu

Después recibir los reclamos y los regaños de Erza y Jellal me dirigía haber al Maestro de nuestro Clan. Él a pesar de su edad y de la estatura pequeña él era el vampiro más fuerte de nuestro clan y además de ser un vampiro muy respetado por todos nosotros y otros clanes

Antes de llegar a la oficina del Viejo me fije en el saco que tenía sentía algo en el bolsillo y al encontrar lo que era me sorprendí... era un paquete de sangre

(_Pensé ya me había tomado toda la sangre… puede ser que en aquel momento cuando me choque con el carrito lo halla guardado) _mientras miraba el paquete de sangre.

-Bueno no importa después me la tomare- dijo Natsu volviendo lo a guarda en su saco y entrando a la oficina del Master.

_Más tarde y en otro lugar_

Se podía ver a una joven de risos dorados vistiendo un uniforme de trabajo de comida rápida de color rojo descansando mientras miraba la tv.

Lo que le llamo la atención fue el noticiero informando acerca del robo de la sangre en el banco.

-Qué problema-dijo la joven mientras miraba el noticiero.

-Te enteraste Lucy dicen que fue un demonio el que robo la sangre-dijo una joven entrando por la puerta.

-Ah Chelia ya termino mi descanso?-dijo Lucy

-no, todavía no – dijo Chelia. –pero que problema tienen los del banco ahora que le robaron –dijo Chelia apenada.

-si justo el otro día yo había donado sangre –dijo Lucy

-pero para que quiere un demonio sangre no lo entiendo-dijo Chelia

-Chelia los demonios no existen –dijo Lucy mirándola

-entonces como fue que salió volando del banco-dijo Chelia protestando

-no puede ser posible puede ser que los guardias hayan mentido-dijo Lucy restándole importancia

-moh Lucy tu no crees en las cosas sobrenaturales-dijo Chelia en un berrinche

-esas cosa no existen Chelia-dijo Lucy con una gotita de la sien mientras miraba el berrinche de su compañera de trabajo.

-Lucy ya termino tu descanso-dijo el gerente mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

-entendido-dijo Lucy saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras pasaban las horas en el trabajo decide en ayudar al banco a recupera de la pérdida de sangre. Tendría que donar otra vez sangre pero esta vez no será por un bien económico sino porque hay personas que lo necesitan.

_En otro lugar_

Pov Normal

Natsu salía de la misión luego de haber sido regañando por el Master… estaba paseando por los jardines mientras miraba el atardecer.

(_Maldición… todos tiene ya a una compañera… porque te fuiste ya han pasado más de 50 años luego de que eso ocurriera) _mientras agarraba una rosa blanca con sus manos.

Sentí que algo me acariciaba la pierna y mire hacia abajo.

-ah Happy no me di cuenta que estabas aquí-dijo Natsu mientras se agachaba y acariciaba al minino.

-Aye-dijo el minino al ser acariciado. El minino llevo una pata a la mano de Natsu.

-Ya veo tu también la extrañas no es así Happy-dijo Natsu mientras lo agarraba y lo acomodaba en pecho.

-Aye-dijo Happy mientras estaba en los brazos de Natsu.

Los dos se quedaron viendo el atardecer que le ofrecía el cielo de un color anaranjado y rojo poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando dejando un cielo azul oscuro.

-Ya es hora no es así Happy-dijo Natsu mientras caminaba a la mansión.

-Aye!-dijo Happy contento.

Los dos se fueron a la cocina y Natsu saco de la heladera un pescado que Happy miro con mucha emoción.

-Come Happy –dijo Natsu dándole el pescado.

Antes de poder dárselo el minino lo agarro con una velocidad rápida llevándolo en la boca y saliendo de la cocina.

-Parece ser que tenías hambre-dijo Natsu (_Hablando de comida yo también tengo hambre será mejor que tomo una pastilla)_ mientras revisaba el bolsillo de su pantalón (_espera un momento tengo todavía un paquete de sangre eso es mejor que esa basura de píldoras)_ mientras apretaba la píldoras de sangre.

Al abrir el paquete de sangre sentí o el aroma de la dulce sangre que embriagaba sus sentidos volviendo loco desesperado tomo la sangre de un solo trago. Sus ojos de color jade se dilataron al sentir la sangre pasar por su garganta.

-Que es esta sangre… se siente nostálgico y a la vez delicioso… más quiero más –dijo Natsu con una gota de sangre goteando de su boca teniendo una miraba de deseo.

-Más quiero más-dijo Natsu cerrado los ojos y abriéndolos mostrando un color de ojos rojos que brillaban por la necesidad de sangre.

_Mientras tanto en el Hospital_

Estaba Lucy acompañada de una enfermera estaban en una habitación.

-Listo señorita-dijo la enfermera quitándole la jeringa.

-Espero que le sirva esta vez-dijo Lucy acomodándose la camisa.

-No le estamos agradecidos por volver a donar otra vez sangre señorita-dijo la enfermera haciendo una reverencia.

-no hay de que… y por favor queden se con la plata ustedes la necesitan más que yo- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo la enfermera.

Al salir del hospital Lucy se sentía débil y mientras caminaba _(Otra vez estoy débil… no estoy acostumbra a donar sangre muy seguido pero esta vez es diferente por a partir de ahora todo va a cambiar)_ mientras caminaba sentía como alguien la seguía asustada apresuro el paso pero veía como la persona también apresuraba el paso decidió dar una vuelta en la esquina pero se topó con un callejón sin salida.

-tsk-dijo Lucy al verse acorralada.

-pero que tenemos aquí-dijo la persona que la está siguiendo.

-no se acerque o gritare-dijo Lucy temblando mientras retrocedía para alejarse de la persona.

-no tienes por qué tener miedo la pasaremos bien jajjajj- se rio de forma macabra el hombre.

-a-a-a-ayuda-decía Lucy de una forma muy débil debido al miedo.

El hombre se acercaba a Lucy pero se dio cuenta que alguien lo miraba en la oscuridad del callejón haciendo resaltar unos ojos rojos.

Lucy sentía un miedo que le hacía temblar (_por que justo ahora cuando me siento débil… maldición)_ mientras miraba a su agresor esperando que el hombre la agarra pero en vez de eso escucho una voz.

-Cierra los ojos – dijo una voz. Lucy no lo pensó dos veces y cerró los ojos al cerrarlos escucho un grito desgarrador y a la vez un fuego cálido que la abrazaba.

-Que está pasando?-dijo Lucy abriendo los ojos y observando como un joven de cabello rosa y ojos de color rojo observaban como un fuego se iba a pagando

-Así que eras tú – dijo Natsu mientras la miraba de una forma penetrante como si la examinara de arriba y abajo.

(_Que es esto… que es este sentimiento de terror nunca lo había sentido es peor que hace un rato… siento que voy a morir)_ mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho y apretaba con fuerza formando un puño.

-quiero más – decía Natsu mientras se acercaba a Lucy y la agarra por el brazo haciéndola chocar con la pared del callejón.

-qué?- dijo Lucy sorprendida por la acción.

-Ya sabes la respuesta a eso… voy a comerte-dijo Natsu mostrando sus colmillos y agarrando las manos de Lucy y poniéndola a la par que la altura de su cabeza.

Natsu la miraba con sus ojos rojos detenidamente y fue acercando al cuello de Lucy.

Pov Lucy

Esa persona se estaba acercando a mi cuello y sentí que me había lamido… al sentir su lengua pasar por mi cuello no tuve otra reacción que gemir (_Que está pasando no puedo moverme se supone que los vampiros no existen) _mientras lo miraba y empezaba a temblar.

Pude sentir como abría la boca y se acercaba a mi cuello y solo sentí como mordía mi cuello y succionaba mi sangre.

Pov Natsu

Al morderla sentí la sangre otra vez dulce y deliciosa que había probado anteriormente (_esta sangre es dulce y deliciosa… quiero más mas quiero toda esta sangre) _mirándola y mirando su cuello donde aparecía la marca de los orificios de la mordedura con sangre que salía.

-agh-dijo Lucy cuando Natsu volvía a morderla pero esta vez con desesperación.

_Fue así como esta historia comienza donde un vampiro loco por la sangre de una mujer que al morderla une sus destinos y de otras personas en una historia que recién comienza en este círculo de OBSESION…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola perdón por la demora tuve algunos problemas…con con ¿? La escuela?**

**Natsu: mentirosa! Te quedaste dormida mientras escribías el capitulo**

**Stars: ah bueno eso solo sucedió una vez jejjeje (rie de manera nerviosa)**

**Natsu: mentirosa te sucedió varias veces -.-"**

**Lucy: es cierto fueron varias veces -.-"**

**Stars: bueno bueno lo importante es que termine el capítulo no? **

**Natsu y Lucy: apenas y podías terminarlo **

**Natsu: dormilona ¬¬**

**Stars: ahh~~ bueno basta (mientras mira de manera amenazante a Natsu)**

**Como decía tuve problemas con el cole ¬¬" y no puede actualizar antes**

**Gracias a las personas que quieren que siga con esta historia****: deicy , creao y Guest**** un saludo muy especial a ustedes y abrazo por saber que les gusta la historia.**

**Y como siempre ustedes deciden si subo el siguiente capítulo con su rewins! Y no se olviden de comentar que les pareció el capítulo de hoy!**

**Bueno nos vemos (o.o)/ **

**Rewins?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones: **

_**-**__Pensamientos__**-**_

_**-**__Diálogos__**\- **_

**Declaración: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei y la historia me pertenece a mí :3 **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo 2: Blood obsession parte 2

Pov Lucy

(_Que está pasando… siento mi cuerpo pesado….donde estoy) _mientras habría mis ojos y pude distinguir que estaba en una habitación a oscuras. Estoy acostada en una cama grande pude distinguir todavía era de noche por que veía a la luna y a las estrellas por el ventanal.

Intente levantarme pero me sentí mareada (_que está pasando no recuerdo nada… sé que estaba saliendo del hospital… y entonces un hombre intentó abusar de mi… pero que paso después) _mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

Entonces alguien entro por la puerta y mi mente hiso un flash back al ver quien era y con lo sucedido en el callejón.

-ah ya estas despierta-dijo Natsu acercándose a la cama.

-aléjate de mí-dijo Lucy asustada y saliendo de la cama y llego a un rincón de la habitación.

-tsk-dijo Natsu mientras veía como Lucy se alejaba de él. –no te muevas demasiado a un tienes la herida en tu cuello y además perdiste demasiada sangre-dijo Natsu

-eh-dijo Lucy mientras sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba y caía al piso de rodillas.

-no te lo dije-dijo Natsu acerca donde se a Lucy mientras le extendía la mano para que se levante.

-no me toques-dijo Lucy rechazando y golpeando la mano de Natsu. –Se supone que los vampiros no existen que las cosas sobrenatural no existen -dijo Lucy asustada mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Pov Normal

-juh bienvenida al mundo real-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras la agarraba y cargaba estilo princesa.

-eh-dijo Lucy sorprendida al verse sujetada por los brazos de ese hombre pero por alguna razón se sentía cómoda, protegida y al vez nostálgica. (_Que esto… siento que a este hombre lo conozco pero de donde)_ mientras lo veía a la cara.

-tranquila no te volveré a morder-dijo con una sonrisa mientras la recostaba en la cama.-tienes que descansar y recuperarte por la pérdida de sangre- dijo Natsu.

Lucy estaba dudosa de si cumpliera con su palabra y se preguntó porque la había mordido en el callejo.

-p-p-por qué me mordiste en el callejón?-dijo Lucy mientras lo miraba asustada.

Natsu la miraba de manera seria haciendo sentir incomoda a Lucy al final Natsu mostro una sonrisa seductora haciendo sonrojar a Lucy.

-Se lo diré señorita…?-dijo Natsu mientras la miraba esperando una respuesta.

-eh… mi nombre es Lucy-dijo Lucy reaccionando.

-muy bien Luce~-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. Haciendo que Lucy le molestara como pronuncia su nombre.

-fue porque tu sangre es muy exquisita y deliciosa… en resumen es de primera clase-decía mientras la miraba.- la sentí cuando daba por un paseo… los humanos cuando expresan sus emociones ya se por miedo o por amor su sangre se libera llevándola al 100 por ciento como debería ser… pero los humanos son débiles y su cuerpo no toleraría tal presión-dijo Natsu al final de manera molesta.

-pero por alguna razón tu sangre está sobrepasando los niveles solo las criaturas sobrenaturales pueden soportar esa carga-dijo Natsu mientras la miraba de forma seria.-… eres rara-dijo Natsu al final sonriendo seguido de una risa.

-no soy rara-dijo Lucy mientras hacia un puchero.

-claro claro como digas-dijo Natsu de manera perezosa restándole importancia.

Lucy iba a decir algo pero el sonido de la puerta abrir la distrajo.

-vaya por fin despertaste-dijo erza mientras se acercaba a Lucy.

Lucy se sorprendió por la belleza de la joven sus cabellos de color rojo caían sobre sus hombros de una manera elegante dando le un aire angelical combinado con el color de sus ojos de color marrones su apariencia era la de una diosa.

-Natsu me conto que te desmallaste en la calle debe ser porque te sentías mal- dijo Erza de manera triste.

-m-m-me desmalle-dijo Lucy con sorpresa.

-si-dijo erza asintiendo con la cabeza.

Lucy miro a Natsu que estaba de tras de Erza y le hacía muecas diciendo que no contara nada de lo sucedido si no ella lo mataría.

(_ah si que ella no sabe nada)_ mientras lo miraba a Natsu (_ya verás! Se lo contare)_ mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a Natsu.

-etto señorita…?-dijo Lucy mientras miraba a Erza.

-ah Erza, Erza Scarlet y tú eres? –dijo Erza sonriendo.

-Lucy-dijo también sonriendo.-y yo bueno… Erza-san yo no me desmaye… estaba caminando en la calle y entonces Natsu apareció y me mordió-dijo Lucy fingiendo su voz de manera dramática mientras le mostraba el cuello donde aparecía la mordedura.

Natsu al mirar la escena vio como Lucy le decía con la mirada _Esto te pasa por decirme rara. _Natsu vio como Erza se daba la vuelta y entonces sudo frio (_ya está estoy muerto Erza me va a matar)_

Erza se dio la vuelta ocultando su cara con su flequillo pero cuando levanto la mirada ella estaba sonriendo.

-Natsu tenemos que hablar!-dijo erza mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

-q-q-qque-dijo Natsu sorprendido

-ahora-dijo erza con una voz de ultratumba y mostrando una cara seria asiendo temblar a Natsu

Lucy pudo ver como Natsu le tenía miedo a Erza pero ella no podía ver la expresión de erza ya que ella estaba de espaldas (_al parecer él le tiene miedo… pero ella no es un vampiro)_ mientras la miraba.

-etto Erza-san?-dijo Lucy llamando a erza.

-eh?-dijo erza mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a Lucy.-por favor solo llámame Erza – mientras le sonreía.

(_No entiendo ella no da miedo… él está exagerando) _mientras miraba a Natsu que suba frio.

-tú no eres un vampiro no es así?-dijo Lucy mientras dudaba en preguntar.

-no… no lo soy-dijo Erza

-entonces por que estas aquí… ellos te obligan-dijo Lucy temiendo que también ella pase lo mismo

-no… estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad-dijo erza

-por tu propia voluntad?-dijo Lucy sorprendida

-así es… tengo una razón importante para estar aquí-dijo erza mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho y otra sobre su vientre.

-ah con que aquí estas-dijo Jellal entrando a la habitación.

-vaya al parecer nuestra invitada se despertó-dijo Jellal acercándose a Lucy.-déjame ver la herida en tu cuello-dijo Jellal asiendo señas para que se acercara y mostrara su herida.

Lucy dudo en si acercar o no a la persona que recién conocía.

-tranquila Jellal es doctor no te hará nada-dijo Natsu haciendo que Lucy reaccione y se deje revisar.

-Jellal tu sabias que Natsu la mordió-dijo Erza molesta por ser la única que no sabía sobre la situación.

-Si lo sabía-dijo Jellal mientras miraba con cautela la marca en el cuello de Lucy.

-eh-dijo Erza sorprendida

-solo este tonto es capaz de morder tan brutalmente a una chica-dijo Jellal mientras movía la cabeza asintiendo.

Por alguna razón Lucy se sentía molesta al saber que Natsu había mordido a otras chicas y no solo a ella (_que pasa por que me siento molesta de no ser la única a quien mordido…si bien él es atractivo entendería a cualquier mujer que no dudaría en dejar que lo mordiera…bueno el también él no está mal… si bien es lindo) _sacudió su cabeza al pensar el ultimo pensamiento.

-todo está bien la herida se está curando bien pero te sugiero que descanses por la pérdida de sangre que fue mucha-dijo Jellal mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Lucy haciendo reaccionar a Lucy.

-g-g-g-gr-rracias-dijo Lucy de manera tímida.

_(Que pasa con esa mirada ella solo debe mostrar esa mirada solo a mí… después de todo es mi mujer) _mientras apretaba sus manos en forma de puño.

Por otra parte Erza miraba la escena de manera tranquila sabía que su marido no le seria infiel.

-Natsu tráele un poco de comida para que recupere fuerzas-dijo Jellal

-eh porque debería que lo traiga Erza-dijo Natsu molesto en pensar de que sería un mesero.

-Natsu tengo que recordar porque deberías traerle comida-dijo Erza mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-No acabo de recordarlo-dijo Natsu mientras temblaba y salía corriendo de la habitación.

-No deberías ponerte tensa Erza-dijo Jellal acercándose a Erza.

-pero Natsu me saca de mis casillas-dijo Erza molesta

-sabes que le hace mal a él bebe-dijo Jellal tocando el vientre de Erza haciéndola sonrojar.

Lucy se quedó sorprendida ante la escena de que Erza tenía un bebe de Jellal y su cara cambio a una de preocupación por la vida de Erza.

-v-v-v-a-s-s-s a m-m-m-o-o-orir erza-dijo Lucy con nerviosismo y con miedo.

-porque lo dices Lucy –dijo Erza mirándola intrigada.

-he visto en películas que la madre muere cuando tiene un bebe de un vampiro-dijo Lucy al final mirando a Jellal.

-no te preocupes por eso la convertiré en vampiro mientras él bebe este entre las primeras semanas-dijo Jellal lo más relajado posible.

-que?-dijo Lucy

-es cierto que los humanos no puede resistir el nacimiento de un vampiro…pero es posible convertir a la madre en el primer mes del embarazo ya que para ese entonces él bebe solo va adquiriendo forma y no va tomando los poderes y la fuerza de un vampiro y tampoco va absorbiendo energía de la madre-dijo Jellal mientras mira a Erza.

Lucy tenía miedo de lo que le iba a pasar a Erza si bien se habían conocido solo hace unos momentos había algo en ella que le transmitía calidad y seguridad como la de una madre y tenía miedo de que se lo podían quitar.

-Estas segura de esto Erza?-dijo Lucy mirando con duda a Erza.

-si… no te lo dije tengo unas hermosas razones para quedar me aquí-dijo Erza mostrando una cálida sonrisa a Lucy… una sonrisa que trasmitía seguridad y confianza.

-Lucy-dijo Jellal llamándola.

-si-dijo Lucy.

-No voy a permitir que la mujer que amo se muera.-mientras abrazaba a Erza por la espalda y besaba su cuello.-Soy una persona muy celosa y posesiva y que no suelto las casos que quiero.-mientras se separaba centímetros del cuello de Erza deleitando su aroma y mostrándole a Lucy una mirada seductora.

Lucy ante la mirada de Jellal se sonrojo al igual que Erza pero ella debido a la cercanía de Jellal y por lo que dijo.

-oye Luce más vale que te comas todo eh-dijo Natsu entrando a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida.

-que es lo que pasa-dijo Natsu mirando la escena. Mirando a una Lucy y Erza sonrojada y Jellal sonreía de manera seductora abrazando a Erza.

-nada no sucede nada-dijo Jellal mientras soltaba a Erza.-bien Erza dejemos que Lucy coma tranquila-mientras la agarraba de la mano y la saca de la habitación.

-valla… ok-dijo Natsu observando a Jellal y Erza salir de la habitación.

Natsu miro a Lucy quien observaba la puerta mirando donde se habían ido Jellal y Erza.

-toma-dijo Natsu poniendo la bandeja en un costado de la cama.

Lucy reacciono cuando sintió el ruido de la bandeja en sima de la cama.

-eh-dijo Lucy.

-si te sientes incomoda conmigo en la habitación me voy para que comas más tranquila-dijo Natsu enojado al haber visto que había sido ignorado desde que entro a la habitación por parte de Lucy.

Natsu camino hasta la puerta pero una vos lo detuvo.

-Gracias… por la comida-dijo Lucy dedicándole una sonrisa pequeña.

-rápido come para que recuperes fuerza… sino te comeré-dijo Natsu de manera demandante mientras salía de la habitación.

Lucy se enojó con sigo misma por haber intentado llevarse bien con Natsu.

_Horas después _

Natsu se dirigía a la habitación o mejor dicho a su habitación donde estaba la mujer que lo volvía loco con solo estar cerca suyo. Llego a la habitación y entro encontrándose que Lucy dormía cómodamente en su cama pero estaba destapada debido a que las sabanas que la cubría habrían caído al piso.

-que descuidada-dijo Natsu acercando a la cama agarrando las sabanas del piso y cubriéndola con las sabanas. Ante este gesto Lucy sonrió y Natsu se quedó observándola (_como puede ser que una simple humana me vuelva loco y no solo en apariencia su sangre también… es muy deliciosa) _mientras observaba el suave cuello de Lucy (_solo fuiste "tú" capaz de hacerme sentir de esta manera… es posible que a ella la hayas enviado tú )_ mientras se alejaba de Lucy y salía de la habitación.

_Al día siguiente_

Lucy se despierta por los rayos del sol que atraviesan la ventana y siente algo en la cama que se mueve. Lucy sale de la cama rápidamente estirando consigo las sabanas y se encuentra con un gato pequeño de color azul que se para y se estira en la cama.

-un gato… de color azul-dijo Lucy sorprendida mientras se arrodillaba y estaba a la altura de la cama y lo miraba.

-aye-dijo el gato.

-un gato azul y que dice aye-dijo Lucy de manera sorprendida.

-aye- volvió a decir el gato.

-jajaj que raro gato-dijo Lucy mientras acariciaba al gato y este ronroneaba ante las caricias.

-Happy no es raro-dijo Natsu entrando a la habitación.

-Aye –dijo happy mientras corría a si a Natsu.

-Buenos días-dijo Natsu mirando a Lucy.

-Buenos días-dijo Lucy de manera nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Natsu.

-espera aquí te traeré tu desayuno…vamos happy-dijo Natsu mientras salía de la habitación con happy en sus brazos.

Lucy se sentó en la cama y decidió observar la habitación era muy espaciosa y miro los ventanales y observo la vista era simplemente hermosa parecía un cuadro. Se quedó observando la vista hasta que sintió una necesidad.

-maldición tengo que ir al baño-dijo Lucy.(_pero no sé dónde queda… en la noche Natsu tardo en llegar supongo que la cocina está alejada… buscare mejor el baño no creo que tarde demasiado) _mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Lucy salió al pasillo y camina en busca del baño. (_Maldición es muy grande este lugar será mejor que espere a Natsu el me dirá en donde queda el baño) _mientras miraba el pasillo que parecía no terminar nunca. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta sentido que alguien la observa baba congelándola en el lugar (_que es esto siento una presencia…. Sera mejor que regrese a la habitación)_ reaccionando.

Justo cuando estaba por caminar sintió una respiración en su cuello luego sintió como una lengua la lamia de abajo a arriba.

-Así que este delicioso olor eras tú-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola perdón por la demora en este capítulo tenía pensado actualizar el miércoles pasado pero surgió algo y no pude actualizar T.T lo siento de veras lo siento.**

**Dejando de lado el porqué de mi demora quiero aclarar que una parte de este fic es para dar información sobre los vampiros de mi historia…. Si tiene alguna duda dejen un rewins y si no tiene una duda también dejen un rewins.**

**Gracias a las personas que dejaron un rewins:**

**Mikori: me alegra que te guste y me emocione con tu rewins. Saludos. Con amor Star**

**Deicy: ah tu segundo rewins en este fic *.* sinceramente gracias no sabes lo que valen los rewins para mí son mi inspiración para que siga con este fic … y ya no me demorare en actualizar (o.o)7. Saludos y besos. **

**Aio hyuuga: hola gracias me alegra que te haya gustado y más de que se de tu agrado y tendrás que tenerme paciencia para saber con lo que pasa más adelante en esta historia :3. Saludos.**

**Chibi Akabari: hola voy a continuar esta historia gracias a tu rewins. Saludos**

**Neko-naru: hola a mi también me gusta las historias de vampiros con romance más si son de mi pareja favorita "Nalu". Gracias por tu rewins… saludos y abrazos (*.*)/**

**Vale: Hola me alegra que te haya encantado esta historia que recién comienza y otro saludo para ti tambien. **

**SooYulYoo: ah gracias me gusta que haya sido de tu agrado… y sobre eso todo a su debido tiempo pero te diré que fue alguien muy importante en la vida de Natsu :3**

**Sexi fairy: guau me emociono de que te haya fascinado saludos.(*.*)7**

**Y como siempre ustedes deciden si subo el siguiente capítulo con su rewins! Y no se olviden de comentar que les pareció el capítulo de hoy!**

**Un beso y un abrazo enorme a todas las personas que dejaron un rewins y a quienes les pusieron en favoritos y sobre todo a quienes leen este fic**

**Bueno nos vemos (o.o)/ **

**Pd: sus rewins son el motor de mi imaginación :3 **

**Rewins?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaraciones: **

_**-**__Pensamientos__**-**_

_**-**__Diálogos__**\- **_

**Declaración: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei y la historia me pertenece a mí :3 **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo 3: Furia Obsesiva

Pov Lucy

-Así que este delicioso olor eras tú-

Lucy reacciona al sentir como alguien lamia su cuello y se separa rápidamente alejándose.

-q-q-quie-n-n eres-dijo Lucy asustada mirando a la persona que se relamía sus labios.

La persona era de estatura alta y de cabellera larga de color negro, el color de sus ojos era rojo y tenía varias perforaciones en la cara vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con un chaleco color negro.

-no sabía que esta noche teníamos un festín-dijo el hombre mirándola de manera lujuriosa.

Lucy ante la mirada que le dirigía esa persona fue retrocediendo por el pasillo.

-a donde crees que vas-dijo el hombre agarrando a Lucy por el cuello y estrellando la contra la pared.

-agh-dijo Lucy al sentir un fuerte golpe de la pared y la mano del hombre agarrando fuertemente su cuello.

-al parecer no soy el primero -dijo el hombre mientras respiraba en el cuello de Lucy.

-suéltame- dijo Lucy de manera dificultosa.

-tranquila ya no sentirás dolor… nunca más-dijo el hombre mientras la miraba seria y se acercaba a su cuello.

Lucy intentaba quitarse de encima al hombre pero el peso y la fuerza del hombre impedían cualquier movimiento de liberarse. (_Auxilio que alguien me ayude) _mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos al sentir los colmillos rozar sus piel.

Pov Natsu

Natsu caminaba de manera alterada buscando a Lucy por los pasillos y habitaciones. La había dejado en su habitación pero al parecer ella decidió salir sin su permiso (_agh maldición cuando la encuentre! ) _mientras apretaba sus manos .

Natsu detuvo su caminar al sentir el olor de ella pero también sintió el olor de otra persona y se sorprendió al saber quién era.

-demonios-dijo Natsu mientras corría y se dirigía dónde estaba Lucy.

Natsu llego al lugar y lo que vio lo dejo atónico e irritado lo que lo llevo a acercase rápidamente a ellos y separarlos. Rápidamente mandando al hombre al otro lado del pasillo y acercando a Lucy a él sujetándola por la cintura.

-Alégate de ella… Gajeel-dijo Natsu al final fríamente mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-tsk –dijo Gajeel con fastidio al ser interrumpido justo en el momento donde iba a morder a su presa. -solo iba a tomar un poco-dijo Gajeel mirando a Lucy.

-Deberías saberlo Gajeel que ella me pertenece-dijo Natsu acercado más a Lucy.

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Gajeel mirándolo de manera retadora.

Pov Normal

Se podía sentir la tensión entre Natsu y Gajeel y de que en cualquier momento podía suceder lo inesperado. Lucy nerviosa en la situación en la que estaba decidió que darse callada para no agravar la situación.

Después de estar en silencio los dos retrocedieron dando un paso atrás.

-es mejor que la sueltes Natsu-dijo Gajeel secamente mirándolo sin ninguna emoción alguna en su rostro.

Natsu miro a Gajeel (_demonios él quiere su sangre y examinando su mirada no le importa matarla… maldición el aroma de su sangre puede volver loco a cualquier) _ dirigiendo su mirada a Lucy.

El reto de miradas es desesperante pero en un momento antes los ojos de Lucy la persona que es desconocida para ella desaparece y re aparece delante de sus ojos. Alejándola de Natsu y mandando la al otro lado del pasillo.

Pov Natsu

Gajeel se acercó hacia nosotros de manera rápida alejándome de Luce y golpeándome fuertemente en el abdomen con su mano derecha y dirigiéndome otro golpe rápidamente en la mandíbula. Mandándome contra la pared, la fuerza del impacto me dejo casi sin aire dejándome casi inconsciente.

Gajeel se acercaba a Lucy con la mirada ensombrecida y una expresión sedienta de sangre. Ella al ver que se le acercaba de manera amenazadora solo podía retroceder lentamente y pedir ayuda pero por el shock causado no podía hablar.

Recuperándome e intentándome levantar veía como Gajeel la sujetaba las manos por detrás y se acercaba a su cuello y abriendo su boca haciendo aparecer sus colmillos y de forma rápida mordió el cuello de Luce.

-aghhh-grito Lucy por el dolor y la fuerza de la mordedura. Ella podía sentir como el succionaba su sangre de manera desesperada haciéndola perder rápidamente la fuerza cayendo de rodillas al suelo, aun así el continuaba tomando su sangre.

Al oír el grito de dolor de Luce un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo reaccionando rápidamente observando como Gajeel estaba mordiendo y chupando la sangre de Lucy haciéndola perder rápidamente sus fuerzas y como poco a poco perdía el conocimiento haciendo que callera de rodillas. Este acto hiso que Natsu perdiera la razón y se pudiera furioso siento ganas de matar a Gajeel.

Con una velocidad asombrosa aparte a Gajeel de Lucy para luego golpearlo con un golpe seco que lo mando contra la pared haciendo una grieta en la misma. Gajeel se recuperó rápidamente del golpe y se llevó una mano a la comisura del labio observando que tenía sangre y lamiéndola.

-gijiji- reía Gajeel

-maldito- grite enfurecido y sacado de mí mismo. (_Maldición! No tenía pensado que esto pasaría)_ mientras dejada cuidadosamente el cuerpo al piso y observa su rostro pálido. (_Tendría que haberte sacado de aquí antes de que pasara esto) _la respiración de ella era débil pero no por eso dejaba de respirar.

-Muévete terminare con ella de una buena ves gijijij-dijo Gajeel finalizando con un riza macabra y acercándose a Natsu.

Lucy observa con él la miraba y sus ojos no aguantaban más y se iban cerrar ando lentamente y pudo oír el grito y la risa siniestra.

-Tranquila te sacare de aqui…..- dijo Natsu dulcemente pero la última palabra no pude oírla porque me había quedado dormida.

Y un recuerdo de "_ella"_ se hiso presente al estar en esa situación y fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Se di antes mis instintos y solo tenía en mente acabar con Gajeel para que no se acerque a "_ella"._

_En el otro lado de la mansión_

Un hombre de estatura baja observa el amanecer desde su ventana cuando sintió un la presencia de muerte. Antes de que pudiera en caminarse hacia la puerta alguien apareció a su lado.

-Maestro-dijo Jellal preocupado

-si yo también lo sentí… rápido avisa a todos que salgan de ahí y que vayan alguien que me acompañe a detenerlo-dijo el Maestro mientras desaparecía.

-si Maestro-dijo Jellal también desapareciendo.

El Maestro apareció en el pasillo y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo. Estaban Natsu y Gajeel peleando dándose golpes tras golpe y se golpeaban ambos contra las paredes y todo objeto presente en el pasillo, la sangre que salía de sus heridas era demasiada y aun así seguían peleando. El esperaba que llegaran rápido sus otros hijos para poder detenerlos porque en el estado en que estaban los dos no podía detenerlos él solo.

Observo como daban vuelta y rodaban en el piso y se dirigían hacia algo y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había alguien más era una muchacha que estaba herida e inconsciente. No lo pensó dos veces y la saco antes de que ese par la lastimara. La observo entre sus brazos y algo en su cabeza hiso clic… Al mismo instante apareció Jellal junto con su nieto Laxus y Elfman.

-Detengan los ahora-dijo el Maestro.

No dudaron ni un instante y los separaron Laxus sujeto a Natsu y Elfman a Gajeel. Jellal como pudo le inyecto a Gajeel un líquido verde dejándolo inconsciente al instante y se apresuró en inyectarle a Natsu también pero este se removía luchando por liberase para seguir golpeando a Gajeel .

Laxus en un movimiento puso a Natsu contra el piso sujetándolo con las manos y Jellal rápidamente lo inyecto en su cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

-Que les paso esto no es de hombre-dijo Elfman mirando a los dos en mal estado.

\- Oye abuelo ella es…-dijo Laxus observando a la mujer que tenía en brazos su abuelo.

-Laxus lleva a Natsu a su habitación-dijo el Maestro diciendo que se calle con la mirada.

-Elfman lleva a Gajeel con Wendy para que lo cure-dijo el Maestro girándose y antes de avanzar le hiso una seña a Jellal para que lo siguiera.

Laxus y Elfman observaron al Maestro caminar hasta perderlo de vista.

_En último piso de la mansión_

El Maestro entraba en una habitación y deposita lentamente el cuerpo de la joven en la cama y Jellal cerraba la puerta.

-Cura la rápidamente Jellal no podemos dejar que muera-dijo el Maestro preocupado.

-La atenderé rápidamente-dijo Jellal poniéndose en marcha.

Las herida que tenía Lucy eran leves algunos rasguños y unos cuantos pequeños cortes que debieron ser los vidrios que se esa par rompieron en la pelea, pero lo que más le preocupo fue la pérdida de sangre.

-Maestro ella perdió mucha sangre estará durmiendo por lo menos 3 días… que asemos?-dijo Jellal preocupado.

-No hay algo que podamos hacer?-dijo el Maestro preguntando a Jellal

-Puedo darle un poco de R.A (ReAnimación) tendrá el mismo efecto que en nosotros pero espero que su cuerpo lo tolere-dijo Jellal indeciso de las acciones que debía tomar.

-Dale solo un poco lo mas mínimo para que se recupere y pueda salir de aquí-dijo el Maestro observando como la joven respiraba lentamente.

Jellal le inyecto el R.A a Lucy en el hombro y rápidamente vio como el color volvía a cara, una vez terminado se dispusieron a salir y Jellal observo desde la puerta a Lucy envuelta en vendas y en los leves moretones que tenía su cuerpo. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta algo le llamo la atención en Lucy.

-Pero Que?-dijo Jellal asombrado mirando a Lucy.

-Que pasa Jellal-dijo el Maestro para luego mirar a la joven.-Que es lo que está pasando?-dijo asombrado el maestro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Hola- aparece arrodillada –lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar lo siento de verdad lo siento, tienen todo el derecho de mandarme a un Erza enojada, y lanzarme cosas e incluso tirarme desde un abismo.**

**Estuve un tiempo ocupada con el colegio pero cuando me desocupe intente volver a escribir y cuando de repente boom! Word el programa que utilizo no quiere abrirse, reinicio mi compu como 5 veces y nada… que hago llevo mi compu a mi amiga Milu-chan que ella sabe mas de estas cosas porque si yo lo hago una que otra macanita me mando, no es que se mala pero por precaución , restaura la compu y listo bueno ella sabe que yo escribo y pregunta por cual capitulo voy y yo le pongo esta cara (¬¬) y le digo por el tres y me reta y me da un sermón de lo lindo y luego me amenazada señoras y señores asi para no provocar su ira y mi muerte eh aquí el cap de hoy!**

**No se olviden de comentar que les pareció el capítulo de hoy!**

**Un beso y un abrazo enorme a todas las personas que dejaron un rewins y a quienes les pusieron en favoritos y sobre todo a quienes leen este fic**

**Bueno nos vemos (o.o)/ **

**Pd: un rewins para mi amiga Milu-chan que me tiene amenazada XD **

**Rewins?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaraciones: **

_**-**__Pensamientos__**-**_

_**-**__Diálogos__**\- **_

**Declaración: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei y la historia me pertenece a mí :3 **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo 5: Suavidad Perversa

Pov Erza

Tras la pelea causa por Natsu y Gajeel tuvimos que retenerlos para que no se volvieran a pelear. Los dos recibieron un enorme sermón de parte del Maestro Makarov; quien nos trata de una manera maravillosa como si fuera sus hijos pero no tolera las peleas entre nosotros es ahí cuando se pone de mal genio y se vuelve un demonio.

Gajeel fue castigado con labores de papeleo de oficina del despacho del Maestro que llegan hasta el techo, por otro lado Natsu fue solo sermoneado por Makarov.

Todo estaba en orden y tranquilidad tras aquel incidente pero Natsu estaba ido de sí mismo, sé que daba encerrado en su habitación y no salía. Cuando lo iba a ver se quedaba callado y acariciaba a Happy. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez sus ojos mostraban un débil brillo de vitalidad, con el paso del tiempo se iba recuperando y volvía a ser como él era antes según Jellal. Me conto que el gremio había tenido un accidente donde todo los del gremio habían cambiado y quien se llevó la peor parte fue Natsu. Ahora lo comprendo por qué cuando lo veo ahora solo muestra nada se veía la ausencia en ellos y era como ver un cascaron vacío.

Jellal me había contado que en un tiempo Natsu era la diversión y la alegría en persona, y sin duda lo creo estaba comenzando a ver al verdadero Natsu pero ahora no lo veo.

-Natsu tienes que salir afuera no deberías estar acá encerrado-dije mientras movía mi mano para tocar la suya pero el aparto su mano.

-Erza estoy bien por favor déjame solo- dijo mientras se quedaba observando a Happy.

Me quede en silencio durante un tiempo y decidí contarle la noticia que le tenía que contar.

-Por un tiempo ya no puedo venir a verte… tengo que ir con Jellal a Mermaid Heels para que me enseñe a controlar mis poderes y para que dé a luz a mi bebe-dije al final sonriendo tocando mi vientre.

Natsu no dijo nada pero cuando estaba por decir algo él me interrumpió.

-Erza no necesitas preocuparte por mí, estaré bien te garantizo que cuando regreses estaré de vuelta causando alboroto-dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza y sonreía débilmente.

-Natsu-dije a punto de llorar y el me mostro una sonrisa.

-Erza es hora de irnos- dijo Jellal sorprendiéndonos y entrando.

-Si-dije levándome de la silla.-No causes tanto alboroto Natsu-dije al final intentado recuperarme del llanto.

-No te lo garantizo-dijo mientras nos despedía con la mano.

Mientras Jellal y yo caminábamos para la entrada de la mansión varios nos saludan y deseaban un buen viaje. Busque con la mirada al Maestro pero no lo veía.

-A quien estas buscando?-dijo Jellal sorprendiéndome

-Busco al Maestro pero no lo encuentro- dije mientras lo seguía buscando.

-Él no vendrá no le gusta las despedidas – dijo Jellal también buscándolo.

Al final nos despedimos de todos pero cuando nos los despedíamos desde el auto observe que alguien nos saludaba desde lo más alto de la mansión era el Maestro quien nos saludaba llorando y deseándonos un buen viaje.

Pov Natsu

Observe desde mi ventana como el auto donde iba una gran amiga desaparecía de mi vista. Tengo que recuperarme desperdicie demasiada energía en esa pelea y por si fuera poco no quiero salir de aquí, si salgo correré a buscarla y bebería su sangre sin sudarlo.

Me senté en mi cama y agarre la almohada y la abrazase oliendo el aroma de su sangre. Habían pasado 5 días desde que Luce se había ido y todavía sentía el aroma de su sangre en mi habitación aunque era débil se mantenía… Por un lado sé que es bueno así no correría e iría a buscarla pero por el otro lado no quiero que desaparezca.

El Maestro me conto que tuvo que borrarle la memoria y que no se acordaría de nada y que sería mejor que no me acerque a ella y no la fuera a buscar.

-Maldición esto es muy difícil –dije mientras salta por la ventana y corría por el bosque intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento.

Pov Normal

_Mientras en el Bar de La Mansión _

Podemos observar es aquí donde la mayoría del Gremio está reunida y la mayoría de las peleas comienza y donde los desastres se desatan.

Una hermosa mujer albina de ojos azules vestida con un hermoso vestido bordo atendía la barra.

-Mira sabes dónde está el Maestro-dijo una joven de cabellos marrones vestida con la parte superior de un traje de baño y de abajo un jeans.

-ara ara Cana el maestro salió a pasear y volverá por la noche-dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

-que! Salió… pero tiene que terminar con los papeles para la gran reunión y sobre la transferencia de Wendy aquí –dijo una joven con anteojos y ojos color café de cabellos lilas y vistiendo un hermoso vestido azul.

-ara ara descuida Laki la solicitud fue enviada ayer –dijo Mira finalizando con una sonrisa.

-y sobre la gran reunión?-dijo Cana mirando a Mira y ladeando la cabeza.

-Lo está haciendo Gajeel –dijo una joven parecida a Mira pero con el pelo corto y vistiendo un vestido de un solo hombro de color celeste.

-eh Gajeel-dijeron gritando sorprendidas Cana y Laki.

-así es… cuando fui a verlo estaba enterrado sobre papeles de permisos y sugerencias-dijo la joven dejando una charola con platos de comida y unos vasos.-Se lo comió todo miranee-

-ara ara que bueno… gracias Lisanna-dijo mira con una sonrisa.

\- por eso tiene el maestro tiempo libre sino fuera por Gajeel, el seria el que estuviera enterrado por los papeles-dijo Laki entendiendo la situación.

-El Maestro utilizo a Gajeel para poder escapar del trabajo jajajaja-dijo una joven uniéndose a la conversación.-Como se espera del abuelo de Laxus… Mira sírveme un vaso de vino por favor-dijo una joven de cabellos de color café claro y ojos de color verde vistiendo un vestido ajustado de color verde.

-Evergreen- dijeron Cana, Laki y Lisanna sorprendidas por su presencia.

-hai Ever-dijo Mira sin sorprenderse mostrando igualmente su sonrisa.

-Si estás aquí Evergreen significa que terminaron con la misión que les dio el maestro-dijo Laki sorprendida.

-Si la misión fue sencilla por eso Laxus no fue con nosotros… pero que pasó para que Laxus tuviera que noquear a Natsu y Gajeel-dijo Evergreen mientras empezaba a beber su copa de vino.

-Tuvieron una pelea por una chica-dijo Mira

-que por una chica no es estúpido eso-dijo Evergreen enojada

-No, la chica era humana-dijo Cana seriamente observando a Evergreen.

-Que hacia aquí una chica humana- dijo Evergreen preguntando y entendiendo un poco mejor la situación causada.

-Natsu la mordió cuando estaba fuera de sí y para evitar problemas la trajo aquí para atenderla… pero la chica se cruzó con Gajeel en uno de los pasillos y el la mordió, Natsu llego justo cuando Gajeel estaba tomando su sangre-dijo Lisanna

-pero pelear por un poco de sangre ja que ridículo-dijo Evergreen burlándose.

-yo también me reí por eso pero… el aroma de su sangre es exquisito –dijo Cana –cuando fui a ver el destrate que armaron ese par, su aroma estaba ahí y por poco me transformo-dijo Cana finalizando con una expresión seria.

-es cierto también me paso a mí-dijo Laki

-si a ustedes les pasó eso… entonces ese par tuvieron un festín delicioso-dijo Evergreen terminado de beber su copa.-Me dan ganas de tomar con solo imaginar esa sangre-dijo Evergreen con una sonrisa de diversión.

-Hay que tener cuidado de beber sangre de nuevo… en especial por si es otra vez esa chica-dijo mira mirando seriamente a las chicas.

-Ella nos puede sacar de control a todos nosotros… y volveríamos a los tiempos de antes y eso hay que impedirlo-dijo Mira con una expresión seria.

_En otro lugar en la ciudad_

Pov Lucy

Levantarme cada día y sentir como mi fuerza se iba de inmediato y sentir unos terribles dolores en el cuerpo más preciso como si me hubiera atropellado un camión así me sentía durante estos días infernales pero gracias al cielo estos días no fueron tan malos mi padre dejo dos de los tres trabajos que tenía y mi madre decidió seguir trabajando porque le empezó a gustar su trabajo. Yo también deje mis trabajos y decidí quedarme con el trabajo en la biblioteca.

(_Todavía es temprano mis padres llegaran dentro de una hora) _mientras miraba el reloj de la pared, observe la ventana y vi como el cielo se pintaba a un azul oscuro dando paso para que las estrellas aparecieran y bailaran sobre el cielo. Me acerque a la ventana y las observe detenidamente hasta que sentí que solo estaba yo y las estrellas…

-Luce-dijeron susurrando escuchándolo a lejos.

-Luce-volví a escuchar mi nombre esta vez más cerca.

-Luce-dijo la voz de un hombre cerca de mi oído.

-quien está ahí?-dije dándome vuelta y encontrando me sola en mi habitación. Me calme y escuche unos pasos acercándose a la puerta y tan rápido como puedo agarre la lámpara de mi escritorio dispuesto a lanzársela a quien estuviera por entrar.

-Lucy estas despierta- dijo mi madre entrando y deteniéndome con su voz al reconocerla.-Lucy que pasa? Paso algo?-dijo mi madre preocupada acerca doce y quitándome la lámpara de las manos.

-Tú me estabas llamando-dije preocupaba al confundir la voz de mi madre con la de alguien más.

-Si cariño que sucede tuviste una pesadilla-dijo mi madre acunando mi rostro en sus manos.

-No lose…. creo que si-dije asustada.

-Tranquila ya paso…-dijo mi madre abrazándome y calmándome acariciando mi espalda.

-Layla la comida-dijo mi padre gritando desde la cocina.

-Es cierto te estaba llamando para comer- dijo mientras desasía el abrazo.

-Trajeron comida?-dije mirándola.

-No tengo ánimos para cocinar hoy… además traje pizza- dijo mi madre sonriendo mientras sujetaba mi mano caminando con rumbo a la cocina.

Pov Natsu

Al final termine llamándola mentalmente y pude localizar y saber dónde estaba; la necesidad de volver a beber su sangre hace que me descontrole y salga de mi eje. Con solo recordar su sangre y sentir como pasaba por mi boca y se deslizaba por mi garganta me hacía sacar inconscientemente mis colmillos.

Dios! Me volveré loco si no vuelvo a ver su sangre si tan solo ella estuviera aquí esto no estaría ocurriendo… porque esta humana me hace sentir así… porque tiene que ser una humana y no una vampira preferiría que fuese una vampira pero no tuvo que ser humana… acaso ella me estará probando (_tiene que estar bromeando) _mientras golpeaba la pared haciendo aparecer un pequeño cráter.

Observe como ella se acercaba a la ventana a abrirla y en pocos minutos sentí su aroma y los colmillos me empezaron a doler una sed de sangre hiso que se me secara la garganta (_en serio tienes que estar bromeando)_ mientras me sujetaba el cuello, definitivamente ella me volverá loco o ya lo estoy por lo que me está haciendo hacer.

Saque mis alas y volé hasta su ventana y rápidamente le sujete el cuello y lo incline mostrando su piel que hace que desea tocarla infinitamente y eternamente, escuche el latir de su corazón tan rápido que me parece único y por fin sentí el aroma de su sangre… de su dulce sangre brotando desde su centro… decidí por una vez morderla para saciar este dolor que tengo en la garganta.

-agh-dijo ella mientras racionaba a lo que estaba pasando.

Pov Lucy

Después de comer subí directo hacia mi habitación y decidí abrir la ventana pero cuando me doy cuenta alguien estaba delante de mí con su mano en mi cuello y el otro en mi cintura impidiendo que me alegara y siento como muerde.

-agh-dije mientras me estaba mordiendo.

-mmmh-dijo el mientras sentía como mordía y volvía tomaba todavía más rápido mi sangre.

Intente alejarlo de mí con mis manos pero solo con seguí que me sujetara más fuerte y que nos moviéramos topándonos con mi cama.

-Suéltame-dije de manera dificultosa mientras él se separa lentamente de mi cuello con su tapando su rostro con esa extraño color de cabello rosa… creo haber visto en algún lado.

-No quiero… aún no he terminado de comer- dijo mientras me tiraba de espaldas a la cama.

Pov Natsu

La volví a morder otra vez haciendo que su sangre brotaba rápidamente pidiendo que lo tomara ferozmente. En un momento ella se movió y choco con su cama.

-Suéltame –dijo ella de manera dificultosa.

Me aleje de su cuello tan solo unos cuantos centímetros y analice sus palabras… Ni bromando me sacan de aquí aun no estoy satisfecho.

-No quiero… aún no he terminado de comer-dije mientras la tiraba a la cama.

Me apresure a subir encima de ella y le tape la boca para que no gritara… y gire su cuello del otro lado para volver a sentir de nuevo su piel ser atravesada por mis dientes.

-amhh-dijo ella debajo mi mano.

Volví a sentir su sangre recorrer todo mi cuerpo llenadme de vitalidad y fuerza… su sangre parecía una golosina dentro de mi boca tan dulce que no pienso soltarla por nada del mundo… mucho menos compartirla.

Después de un momento me aleje y observe su rostro detenidamente sus ojos se abrían y cerraban lentamente mientras respiraba agitadamente implorando por algo fuerza. Escuche como su corazón latía esta vez más tranquilo (_casi la mato… un segundo más y la dejaba sin vida)…_ por esta sangre me volvería loco tantas veces sea necesario. Tan solo esta sangre pudo llenarme… había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que sentía así fuerte, poderoso y ligero… me hacer que y lamí su cuello lentamente saboreando las gotas de sangre que aun salían de las marcas. Escuche su corazón detenidamente y supe que se quedaría dormida… Me hacer que he inhale su aroma mientras frotaba delicadamente mi nariz en su cuello.

-Tu cuello a pesar de ser mordido recupera su suavidad… están suave que hace que lo quiera morderlo muchas veces más- dije mientras sujetaba su cuello y lo acariciaba con mi dedo de arriba y abajo.

Me aleje y me acerque a su ventana y la observe a ella y me detuve en su cuello se había curado tan rápido dejándolo sin marca alguna de la mordedura que por lo general suele en tardarse pero ahora no (_en serio ella es rara) _mientras sonreía y me acercaba a ella.

-No recordaras nada de lo sucedió esta noche –dije mientras ponía mi mano delante de su rostro (_Por el momento será mejor que no recuerdes nada) _y salí y volé por el cielo como jamás lo había hecho en mucho tiempo me sentía tan lleno de energía tan pero tan… vivo.

Llegue al bosque y camina hacia la mansión con un solo pensamiento esa chica tenía que ser mía cueste lo que cueste y nadie podrá evitarlo. (_No dejare que nada le pase… su sangre me pertenece al igual que ella) _mientras llegaba al jardín de la mansión… espero que me perdones mi princesa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Damas y Caballeros de resucitando de entre los muertos Stars-chan.**

**Creo que no hace falta decir que estoy viva y que no tengo excusa para explicar mi ausencia solo que la inspiración no venía y …. Tengo un anuncio tengo tiempo libre sihhhhhh (salta de alegría) lo que significa que podre escribir este fic y continuarlo y tengo que decirle que aún falta para que llegue la frutilla del postre osiihh \\(+.+ )/ \\( +.+)/**

**Bueno esa era la noticia y no tengo nada más que decir y solo queda contestar rewins:**

**Deicy : hola espero que este cap te haya gustado y me hace feliz que comentes cada capítulo saludos y besos.**

**Pd: Los golpes de Milu-chan son muy doloroso no se lo recomiendo a nadie.**

**Alex: me hace feliz cada vez que alguien dice que le gusta este fic y yo también adoro este fic por que fue una mescla de mis cosas favoritas con una cantidad extrema de nalu que se va creando en mi cabeza gracias a la imaginación que tengo jejeje xD Besos y abrazos gracias **

**No se olviden de comentar que les pareció el capítulo de hoy con sus rewins para que los lea un beso y un abrazo enorme a todas las personas que dejaron un rewins y a quienes les pusieron en favoritos y sobre todo a quienes leen este fic**

**Pd: Mashima-sensei nos quiere volver locos con el manga de hoy! Creando dudas desde tiempos inmemorables (para los que leen el manga)**

**Rewins?**


End file.
